


October Morning

by fallsouthwinter



Series: all aboard the Groove Train [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Dog K-2SO, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: "What, you don't think I'm funny?""Not at this time of the morning."





	October Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to fill a prompt (in my own weird way), make a horrible joke, and I wanted to write more in this AU verse.
> 
> \---  
> Date: Saturday, October 23th, 1976

Cassian woke up to a suspiciously silent house and a numb arm. It wasn't until he cracked open his eyes and saw Bodhi, asleep and head pillowed on the aforementioned arm that he remembered that Shara and Kes had taken Poe with them down to San Diego to visit Kes' family and wouldn't be back until late Sunday. Something about Kes' father, though the thought kept eluding him with sleep still dragging to heavily at the corners of his mind. Giving up for the moment, Cassian pressed closer to Bodhi, nuzzling the back of his neck and curling his free arm back around him, earning him a soft sigh as Bodhi sleepily laced their fingers together. This was only the second time he and Bodhi had been able to meet up due to their schedules, so being able to curl up with him like this was nice. At least until something cold and wet touched the middle of Cassian's bare back, which Cassian miraculously did not shriek at. Rolling over, he found his dog, Kay, a borzoi/Irish wolfhound mix, staring at him. 

"What?" Cassian demanded, only for Kay to give him a distinctly unimpressed look and walk over to the door, sit down and stare at him some more. Sighing, Cassian tugged his arm out from underneath Bodhi and got up, throwing on a pair of pajama pants before following Kay out to the back door, shaking the feeling back into his arm as he went. "I know you know how to open the door. Why wait for me to do it every single morning?"

Kay merely stared up at him, tail wagging. Cassian rolled his eyes, scratching Kay behind the ears before pushing open the screen door, letting the dog out into the cool morning. "Stay inside the fence!" Cassian yelled after Kay before retreating back indoors.

Cassian couldn't help the smile warming his face when he turned and saw Bodhi walking down the hallway towards him, similarly clad in pajama pants. Bodhi's hair was a hopeless mess of tangles and when Bodhi was within reach Cassian found himself reaching out and smoothing a hand over Bodhi's hair. "Good morning."

Bodhi's smile sent flutters through Cassian's stomach and he impulsively tugged Bodhi in for a kiss, twisting his fingers into Bodhi's hair, one of Bodhi's hands coming up to linger on Cassian's hip, the other cupping his cheek.

"Good morning to you too," Bodhi said, pulling away slightly. "Coffee? I don't function very well until I have some."

"Seem to be doing all right to me," Cassian said lightly, untangling his fingers from Bodhi's hair and taking his hand to lead Bodhi into the kitchen, leaving him at the counter so Cassian could start the coffee maker and set some water to boil before gathering mugs out of another cupboard. 

"You said you have to work today?" Bodhi asked, taking the mug Cassian offered him and tapping his fingers against it.

"Not until eleven." 

"So I can stick around a little while longer?"

"You can stick around for as long a you want." Cassian replied, carefully not looking at Bodhi as he dropping a tea bag into his own mug and spooned sugar into it. On the fifth spoonful he could practically feel Bodhi's eyes burning a hole into him. "What?" Cassian demanded for a second time that morning, setting the sugar aside.

"I didn't say anything," Bodhi replied. He came up behind Cassian and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss onto Cassian's shoulder. "But I thought I was sweet enough for you."

Cassian closed his eyes, trying to keep his face straight. "Bodhi, that was terrible."

"What, you don't think I'm funny?"

"Not at this time of the morning."

"I assure you I'm much better after coffee," Bodhi said, speaking against Cassian's neck and making him shiver. "Want me to show you?"

"Either way, breakfast first."

"Right," Bodhi agreed, pulling away from Cassian and heading for the fridge. "I'll find something else to keep me busy." He paused pulling the carton of eggs out. "You think there's a joke somewhere in there about eggs over-hard?"

" _No_ ," Cassian replied wearily, rubbing a hand over his face. He adamantly _refused_ to laugh at that either, but he let himself smile this time.


End file.
